The End of Humanity Book One Edge point
by OniDymos
Summary: This is the introduction to The End of Humanity.


**2210**

**The earth once again turns its attention to space, with livable land dwindling and the population increasing the major world powers of Japan, United States, England, Russia, India and China; with the 'aid' of the United Nations created a joint space program with the mission to find another livable planet for humanity. The U.H.M (Universal Humanitarian Movement) was created.**

**2220**

**With the final tests of interstellar shuttles completed. The shuttles close to a moving city were loaded with scientist and important political figures; though only five were available the projected had to move on. With the departure of these UHM shuttles the hands of humanity were in the hands of these two-hundred people.**

**2221**

**Contacts from the teams were limited to short transmissions of important information, mainly the failings to find another habitable planet in our intermediate area. It was late in this year when transmissions ceased, the location of all five shuttles were lost. In result, the UHM quickly lost favor.**

**2230**

**After nine years of nothing, one shuttle finally made contact with the dieing UHM headquarters on Earth. The message was simple and groundbreaking. "We have made contact with another life-form." The UHM quickly intercepted the message and kept it among its self. Once the shuttle returned the 'alien body' was extracted from the ship and taken to an Antarctic Research facility. It was quickly realized and discovered that these 'aliens' were of a human race, with small but noticeable anomalies; hair length, hair color, eye color, muscle structure, and bone density.**

**2235**

**After extensive research from the UHM a division of ideas were quickly realized, rather to tell the public of the findings or to keep it under wraps. Though the United States and Japan saw the obvious advantage of using the alien species and implanting its make-up into the compatible human species and increase our chance of survival, the results were unknown and suspected to be deadly. China India and Europe began doing tests on live subjects without the knowing of Japan, Russia and the United Sates in an effort to make the super-human.**

**2236**

**The remaining four shuttles made contact with the UHM headquarters of similar findings, but with the added bonus of live alien subjects. With the word of this, the UHM would soon discover rather these 'aliens' were indeed super-human. Once the shuttles arrived with live specimens it was indeed as the studies shown, these 'aliens' were Human, and even spoke the basic languages once spoken too, quickly able to imitate the human emotion and action, though some were stronger, faster, smarter than others, there was a common truth among all of them, they were superior to humans. When they spoke of their home world and spoke in their native tongue they would always refer to what was believed to be a god of sorts, 'Fdyken' but when they spoke it, it was interpreted as 'Fedaykin'. It was determined by the UHM leaders, to call these 'aliens' Fedaykin. When asked of the findings from the United Nations, the response from the UHM was the standard, "Nothing new to report."**

**2300**

**After much research and time with these Fedaykin and their source of origin on the distant planets, again a division was created about what to do with these people, up until now they were secluded to the research center in Antarctica, The United States and Japan again went against the ideas of England, India and China. US urged that the Fedaykin should be implicated into the usual society after a few modifications to their physical appearance, for acceptance. China forced the idea of extracting the cells from the Fedaykin and injecting them into the human race increasing the basic human functions, into super-human status. After much argument, China went behind the back of the UHM council and began wide-spread testing on its population.**

**2305**

**The testing of its own people could not go unnoticed, by the United Nations, and the rest of the world, when confronted China accused the United States, of with-holding information that could save humanity. The United States denied the accusations but without proof, it was only words, in an effort to preserve the Fedaykin the research was hurried changing the hair of the Fedaykin to brown, and their eyes to brown. Once China convinced the world that the research that the United States was with-holding could be found in Antarctica all eyes turned to the polar region. When cameras and soldiers arrived to the location, all that was found was little to no equipment and a few scientists. **

**2400**

**Tension flared in the United Nations over the last 95 years. Accusations thrown at one nation, deflected to another. The UHM dissolved; during this time the United States relocated the Fedaykin they set lose among the world, but to little too late, as they had begun to live as humans do, families, and legacies. A hybrid was created, at times more human than Fedaykin other times, more Fedaykin than Human. There were special cases, where a Fedaykin would meet another Fedaykin and created a pure Fedaykin. The United States and Japan began a personal mission to protect these people from the rest of the world.**

**2450**

**At long last China and its allies declared the United States of treason against the Human race itself. The United States and its allies responded with similar action. With the United Nations unable to prevent another World War, it faded into the back. With increased technology war was a devastating thing. Bullets strong enough to pierce titanium, sea-ships the size of small islands, and air-ships the size of cities, the war turned the world itself into a battlefield. The United States faced two problems, fighting the overpowering Chinese alliance, and protecting the Fedaykin from war; more attention was focused on the latter.**

**2451**

**It was soon realized by both sides that there would only be one result to this war. The death of the Earth, and the End of Humanity, but with China having the larger numbers, and greater allies, the Untied States and her allies withdrew from the conflict in an effort to preserve the planet. There were two other realizations of this war. These monoliths must be disarmed, and that the humans with increased abilities though research were a threat to those with natural talents. Though they did not lose, the United States turned to itself and her allies of Japan and the weakened Russia; isolated them from the rest of the world, China was to reign.**

**2500**

**The Federation; as they called themselves lead by China ruled the world with an iron fist, injecting the new born with replicated cells from the Fedaykin; though the results varied as far as from near telekinetic to death the process continued. Though many tried to rebel against this new Federation, it was useless without the backing from the United States, who still did not intervene. **

**2520**

**The issue of our dieing sun often came across in discussion to council of the Federation. Though no real response was ever given there was an idea brought forward by a team scientists; it was deemed that a new sun could be produced with the right resources and testing. The Federation possessed the funding and went ahead with the plan. **

**2525**

**After many failures a Sun was finally created, however unforeseen events followed. The previous sun collapsed the same year as the new Sun took orbit, with the gravitational pull from the original Sun vacant the Earth drifted from the artificial sun into the darkness of space. The Earth was thrown into a dark age, research to create a new sun hastened. **

**2526**

**Again an artificial sun was created, with a new sun given to the human race due to the efforts of The Federation support was abound and questioning of their methods quickly stopped. Though the new sun was there, as a result all the freezing that took place over the dark year melted expanding the waters, and lessening the land. Again the original problem of the amount of land available was present. Though this time there was a saving grace; The Earth seemly stopped its plunge into space on its own and near by planets were discovered. The Federation once again, solved the problem of Humanity.**

**2728**

**After much work on these outlying planets a new home world was established simply named Home World. It was broadcasted though-out the world that shuttles would be provided to those who were wealthy enough or with enough political pull could go to these planets and start humanity anew. Once the shuttles arrived to these planets, it was discovered that they were not the fist to arrive to this space. There were inhabitants there, dawning silver hair, and red eyes, these 'aliens' were assumed hostile by the Humans, and the war against these aliens began.**

**2729**

**Conflict after conflict with these 'aliens' only reached the ears of a select few back on Earth, mainly those of the Federation council. Though none of the original UHM was there, books, and a small amount of research that was discovered those many centuries ago related to a species of this kind, called the 'Fedaykin.' Before long the information of 'aliens' leaked to the remaining Earth population. Though they had been listening in on all of the happenings, the United States and its allies did nothing on a media scale, only aiding the Fedaykin they could with anonymous tips and safe houses. The war against any who matched the description of these Fedaykin on Earth was in the near future.**

**2730**

**The Federation posted bulletins for any Fedaykin on Earth to turn themselves in to The Federation and would be treated kindly, and to any 'human' who knows someone matching the description to alert the authorities for a reward. In truth the result of any Fedaykin was the same, a swift death. The United States and her allies responded to the situation over secret airwaves to seek shelter and heaven at the locations specified. **

**2750**

**The Federation needed a front on the Universal setting. Thus on Home World there was another branch of The Federation created; dubbed the United Universe. With members of The Federation council in space and on Earth the Federation was indeed the power of the stars. After much consideration it was decided that conventional weapons would not work on these Fedaykin in space. Though they had no Fedaykin of their own, the advanced Humans in space took the fight to the Fedaykin by way of numbers. Though Fedaykin can avoid bullets, it was common that they fell to a hail of bullets. The United Universe with the technological backing of The Earth-bound Federation began to use weapons of past against these Fedaykin.**

**2799**

**On earth chaos ensued, the humans there began to think of anyone with any anomaly beyond their injected abilities as Fedaykin. Super Human battles began to take place among one another, though the Federation remained in control for the most part, its power began to waver under the constant fighting amongst its own people. It was then when the United States and her allies re awakened into the world.**

**2800**

**The Rangers; as they called themselves dawning steel to combat the enemies of the Fedaykin. The few guns that did remain in the hands of The Federation proved useless against the ranks of the Rangers. Bolstered with decedents of Fedaykin and true Fedaykin a bullet proved useless. Humans of all kinds, super, and basic were also in the ranks. During the years of isolationism the Rangers had been taking in those who did not wish to follow the destructive path of the Federation and the United Universe. Though contact with the space-bound Fedaykin people was limited they understood that the Federation and the United Universe had to be stopped. The Federation fearing that they would lose the upper hand against these Fedaykin on Earth began increasing the dosage in their soldiers creating a Fedaykin of their own; though they are not true Fedaykin their abilities surpassed those of the super humans. Meeting the Rangers on the field of battle with steel a new world war ensued, one less destructive to the dieing Earth.**

**2845**

**The war raged on though out the years, gun missiles bombs were completely cast aside, leaving only steel against steel, The Rangers on Earth and the Fedaykin in space, against the United Universe, and The Federation. The United Universe outgrowing its need for The Federation began to cut ties slowly until late in the year it began to deny request for aid from The Earth, a clear act of betrayal but nothing could be done, as The Federation continued to battle The Rangers, on land, sea-ship to sea-ship and air-ship to air-ship. **

**2850**

**The third president of the United Universe began his fifty year long term with a decision of grand scale the declaration that the planet Home World was the new face of Humanity, and the Earth was destroyed by natural causes. Behind the scenes transports from Earth to the new planets were ban, and communications from Earth to any planet was blocked. The Federation was abandoned and left to deal with the threat of the Rangers alone. In the later years near the new century Moscow fell to a relentless assault from Eurasian with the fall of Russia Japan was left to defend itself on all fronts of the war, as The United States seemed to have an un natural interest in the Northern Caps. **

**2998**

**It was late in the war when mercenary teams both of Fedaykin, super humans and humans began to surface. Though they were not equipped for major conflict both sides used them effectively for assassinations and quick strikes. The more the war raged the stronger these groups became, and even more valuable when paired with a counter-part division. The war decreased to small skirmishes at one another as most major conflict died down. An end of conflict seemed to be close. It was around this time, that most major mercenary activity began to decrease, as working for an organized military seemed to be more profitable.**

**2999**

**At the island of midway in the Pacific Ocean the leaders of both sides met. The Federation council met with Ranger Leader Welsh. With the major figures from both sides present it seemed as if peace would be reached. In the end it was just the opposite, the leaders of the Rangers were assassinated by Federation Soldiers, and the all important island of midway was taken for the Federation, though it was surrounded by both Ranger landmasses, Australia was also conquered in the clean sweep by the Federation, the Pacific was now in Federation control splitting the allies of the Rangers from each other. **

**3000**

**With no clear leader in the Ranger forces, all seemed lost until a soldier by the name of Decimus claimed the reigns and rallied the Rangers in the Americas. Japan who had been isolated from its allies for two years received message of this new leader and requested aid in the pacific. Decimus acknowledged the request. The Rangers began their response to the assignation of their leader in the pacific ocean at the Island of Midway, where the war of ages became so close to ending, will now begin a new.**

**Chapter one ¬Rujin of the flame¬**

**(3000 Pacific Ocean westbound)**

*****_**Nothing is known about what has transpired out in space over the years of the blockade by the United Universe**_*****

A monstrous lift cruises though the skies of the Pacific Ocean its bottom coasting gently above the seas parting the ocean in its wake. The lift is surrounded by four smaller ships; two in front, and two in back. Though they are technologically superior to ships of old the basic design remains. The deck of the ship is flat and makes up the general triangle shape. Branching below the deck is another triangular shape spanning from the narrow tip to a wide base, easily described as a spear tip or, is often compared to a paper plane that children make, though simplistic on the outside, on the inside it is filled with a network of paths and walkways, near the base is a small city filled with the inhabitants of this particular lift. From deck to the basement engine room the ship is eighty floors, a mile long, and a mile and a half in width across the back. A floating city, though devoid of arms that could at a time destroy a state in minutes the sheer mass of the lift is enough to break the will of men. Though the deck is clean of any obstructions one massive flag is erected in the center. The colors of the Rangers is flown proudly over this lift; the color of the flag is based in red, with white and black trimmings, one single 'R' touching the boarders of the flag is filled in gold with a single angel wing along the straight of the 'R'.

The surrounding ships are of a much smaller measure in comparison to the lift; even though still the size of a sea-ship aircraft carrier. They are in respect to a much older wooden design of ships with their rounded bottoms, contrasting to the triangular-pyramid like bottom of the lift they surround, however still bearing the flat deck design. They as well bear the colors of the Rangers proudly twisting in the wind.

The command deck of the lift is centered in the underside of the deck at the tip of the ship, inside is filled with long tables and holographic screens and keys, some areas were pitted out, as others were raised above, there are three doors into the room one at each end, the right and the left, as a last one behind a single captains' helm at the back of the room; there is a clear window of the space ahead of the ship. Though it would normally be vacant during this time of day, the deck is at full staff mixed emotions and conversations fill the room as well as the noises of the computers working in overtime. The men and women working the ship as dressed in red military issued suits with white trimmings, though there uniforms differ with rank and medals the basic design remains the same of a patch of the Ranger flag stitched onto the shoulder and over the chest. A man quickly snapped to attention as a door in the back opened, "Commander on deck" in response the room quickly hushed and all faced at attention toward the man entering. A heavy pacing began entering into the room from behind the captains' helm. The figure comes into view slowly, he is an inch or two taller than the average, the weight of his steps are in effect of his red, black and white steel clad armor and his muscular stature. His hair is long reaching the middle of his back banded in front over both eyes, colored in blood red with fire red in between strands, his skin is tanned to brownish-gold, his eyes are intense and commanding the only color that could match his aura is a slightly glowing intense crimson; offset by his usual dull crimson. He bears the face of a young man of late teens but of great experience. His steps echo as he stops in front of his seat. His hand slides to his left hip onto black hilt of one of his swords, the other sword with a white hilt is resting on his right hip. The black sheathes of both of these swords are highly decorative with gold and white dragons and birds. A man lowers his salute, "Sir Rujin, we will be approaching midway island in ten minutes." Rujin slowly lifts his hand from the hilt folding his arms over his chest, "Very good, open public communication throughout the division" his voice matches his persona to a tee, commanding and indifferent, focused but understanding. The man salutes as Rujin nods to the rest of the soldiers as they return to their work, "Sir communications open." Rujin sits into the seat as holographic panels slide out from the back and wraps around connecting in front of him. He touches a few options and begins speaking. "Attention crew of 'The End', this is your captain speaking" He pauses a moment as his voice echoes throughout the ship; "By order of Decimus we will retake the island of Midway assisting our allies in Japan, they have requested aid and Decimus saw it fit that we of 'The End' would be the best suited for this. I would be inclined to agree, this is indeed Ranger division Delta and we don't lose." There is a rumble of cheers and banging heard throughout the ship at the compliments from Rujin. He looks around standing up as he walks though the screens moving around the command pit, "All of us are Rangers, rather you are a Fedaykin, or human of any type; we are all brothers, and all must protect this Earth, and it starts here and now, The Federation will regret the day they betrayed the Earth and assassinated our leader, they think us weak and failing…lets prove to them just how wrong they were, we will shatter their false dreams of victory by reclaiming Midway and strengthening the allies of Earth and may the Earth have mercy on her enemies!" Again a louder and more profound cheer and banging echoes though the ship as he closes the communications, Rujin nods to the command deck crew as red lights begin filling the room as a voice goes over the speaker, "All units prepare for battle and glory suit up and assemble on the deck!" Rujin walks out of the command deck with the same presence as he entered.

-Minutes Later-

A lone caped figure stands atop the deck of 'The End' as the division of ships cruise though the Pacific skies he looks out to the distance in front of them toward the slowly appearing island of Midway. His red and gold cape at the mercy of the winds blowing over the deck, he slowly turns to face the back of the lift. The deck now resembles a chess board as there are multiple black spots where the deck has descended into the body ship. He folds his arms as the blackened sections slowly ascended with groups of soldiers. The soldiers; like him are outfitted head to toe in plate armor, though not as elaborate as his the color is based in black with white trimmings, each soldier is equip with a shield on their back and a sword on their waist, the shield is an oval design with a dip at the top and bottom. The Ranger symbol is indicated on their chest plate and the center of their shield. He slowly unfolds his arms and looks out to the soldiers; he yells commands over the high winds and turbines. "I will not give an elaborate speech, we all know what must be done, and what will be accomplished this day, humanity does not have time or patients for hesitations trust your fellow man, and follow the commands of your superiors when out on the field they have seen more action than you have." He waits a moment and continues, "Max, Aura Ajax front and center." After a moment of clatter three soldiers move to the front, their armor more to the standard of Rujin with designs and importance, each with a similar cape to his. Rujin looks to the man in the center as he stops in front of Rujin and hits his fist to his chest, "Max reporting as ordered sir!" Rujin nod as Max lowers the salute, Max is equal height and build of Rujin, his skin is and face is smooth and faire, in contrast his eyes are focused and hardened to a black, blue hair reaching his upper back offsets the red in his cape. Rujin places his hand on his shoulder, "Max, you will be taking the first squad into the thick of the battle with me, keep your rookies close, we cannot afford to lose brave soldiers." Max nods his voice honest, "Very well Rujin I will trust their life with my own." Two more soldiers stand on either side of Max, a deep heavy voice breaks though the wind "Ajax and Aura reporting sir!" Ajax bangs his fist onto his chest plate and lowers, he is larger than Rujin in ever respect; taller, wider, and far more muscular. His plate though matching the other three; is only protecting his body leaving his arms exposed and legs; his skin is darkened to a brown with many scars on his face and powerful arms. Though the scars are present his face still appears young and kind, it is often suggested because of his blue eyes and short black hair. A softer but equally commanding voice follows, "Aura reporting; you called Rujin?" Rujin sighs lightly looking over toward the voice, "Yes Aura I did." Max looks over to his right, "Is it too much to ask that you respect the captain?" Aura shrugs looking to Rujin, she is shorter than Rujin only coming up to his shoulder, her armor matches the previous but seemingly too large for her small frame. Her hair style and length is similar to Rujins, however the color contrasts, with pale blue hair with dark blue strands. Her face is of a young woman and soft, her skin is a tone lighter than Rujins for further contrast her eyes are sky blue. Rujin sighs again, "In any event Aura and Ajax you will take the remaining forces and assault the base along the northern coast while Max and I take the brunt of the attack. Ajax laughs, "Am I to protect little Aura?" Aura glares over to Ajax as Rujin shakes his head, "No she is to protect you from yourself Ajax." Ajax laughs again, "It will take more than her to do that." Aura sighs, "Why do you pair me with him and not Max?" Rujin looks over to her, "Because with you two being opposites it will keep them off guard, and besides you cant keep questioning my orders." Max and Ajax step aside some as Aura walks toward Rujin. She stops close to him, "Questioning your orders?" Rujin nods, "Yes, I was left in command of this division." Aura laughs, "Maybe, but I am still your older sister and you still can't beat me." Max and Ajax sighs, "Here we go again." Ajax punches his fists together, "Maybe they will fight this time." Max rubs his head, "Such a waste of time." There is a staring match between the two siblings as voice goes bellows through the air, "Rangers, Midway dead ahead!" All eyes quickly redirect toward the tip of the ship as Midway is now clearly visible. Aura turns back to the troops, "Maybe next time little brother." Max sighs as he and Ajax punches each others chest, "Good luck out there." Ajax laughs, "You're the lucky one, least you're not stuck on babysitting duty." Aura yells back to Ajax, "You better not slow me down!" Rujin walks to the very tip of the lift as Max approaches from behind him, "Ready Rujin?" Rujin remains silent. Max nods, "Very well" he turns around, "Squads one two and three prepare for landing remaining squads will go with Aura and Ajax to the far side of the island prepare for glory!" The soldiers aboard 'The End' cheer and bang on their shields and armor getting each other excited for combat.

The lift begins to turn its body so broadside faces the island. Rujin and Max ahead of the near one-hundred and fifty soldiers nod at each other. Rujin looks back to Ajax and Aura standing further away. Ajax raises his fist into the air followed by the remaining soldiers as they all yell and cheer. Aura stares at Rujin for a while and nods, Rujin returns the jester by nodding back and begins running toward the side of the ship reaching behind his back under his cape pulling out a hook with a cord extending from his back, "For the Earth!" he bends down sliding the hook onto a handle on the side of the ship jumping out to the island. The following soldiers do the same as they seemly glide through the air for a moment and begin free falling down to the island. In the air each soldier turns back toward the ship grabbing the cord attached to the hook repelling down the body of the ship. Rujin is first to touch the coast detaching the cord from his back he begins walking slowly as splashes follow behind him of his group touch-downing behind him. After the last soldier hits the ground 'The End' begins moving away further down the coast followed by the escort ships. Max steps beside him, shaking his head, "We could have waited till the ship landed you know?" Rujin nods, "True but, we don't have time for such things like that." Max sighs, "I suppose you are right… think they know we are here?" Rujin nods, "Of course, we cannot under estimate The Federation, and besides we are counting on them knowing we are here." Max nods, "Right." Rujin laughs, "Don't act like you have never been in battle." Max chuckles lightly and nods "True…but doesn't mean I like it." Rujin nods, "understood." Rujin steps from the coast looking out to the open plains ahead of them, "Well…it is not as I remember." Max looks to Rujin, "You have been to Midway?" Rujin shakes his head, "Just thinking a loud." His eyes slowly become darker as he looks out over the plains, -Nothing like I remember… nothing as it once was.- Max, "Hey Rujin…we got company, looks like it was as you thought." Rujin slowly looks toward Max, and then back to the field as a large group of armored soldiers approach, "Ah it appears as you were correct." Max sighs, "Hey, looks like we are out numbered." Rujin laughs, "Is that anything new, most likely some idiot is at the command." The Ranger soldiers pull the shields from their backs and unsheathe their weapons, "Alright Rujin, all eyes on you" Max pulls two long swords from his back. Rujin nods, "Then all will see me" he grips the hilts of the two swords on his waist pulling them out quickly creating a spark from the sheaths, the swords catch fire and flare, "Charge!" The Federation; outfitted in similar designed plate but colored white and green bang on their shields keeping in solid organized lines. The Ranger soldiers lead by Max and Rujin swarm across the field in a spearhead formation toward the Federation soldiers.


End file.
